


Hunter's x Days x Off

by Lincoln_still_sucks



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Drabble Collection, Fluff, High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Rivalry, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Truth or Dare, leopika - Freeform, tsundere Killua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lincoln_still_sucks/pseuds/Lincoln_still_sucks
Summary: What do Hunters do when they aren't out saving the world? To be perfectly honest, I don't know, but here's a collection of drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

"You do?" Killua asked, lying on his back, turning his head to look at Gon. Gon giggled and covered his mouth with a hand. Killua smiled and simply looked at Gon. Killua's gaze was comforting, it made him feel... _Safe? Loved?_ He wasn't really sure. 

"Yep! I really do mean it, so much that I'll say it again. I love you, Killua!" Gon chirped. He could feel his heart beat a little faster, but he didn't care. Gon cuddled a little closer to Killua and draped an arm over his body. Killua took a shaky breath in and covered his eyes with his arm.

"I... I love you too, Gon. I love you a lot." Killua said, blushing profusely. Gon giggled and removed Killua's arm from his face. "No, stop it." Killua groaned. Gon placed a gentle kiss on Killua's cheek, who jerked back, eyes wide. The black haired boy pouted in the most adorable way possible and looked at Killua, who only blushed harder.

"Just... Go to sleep, it's late." Killua turned on his side so he wouldn't be facing Gon and closed his eyes. He was bright red, and it was all because of Gon. _He's really something_. He thought, clutching his chest. His heartbeat was drumming in his ears, and it was impossible to calm down enough to sleep.

"I can't, though." Gon whined, cuddling up to Killua's back. He wrapped an arm around Killua's side and held him closer. Killua let out an involuntary gasp and bit his lip. _This guy._ Gon held his chest against Killua's back, and the white haired boy could feel his heart racing. _No wonder he can't sleep._

The two lied there, not saying a word. However, the room was anything but silent. It was filled with the noises of the outdoors, and the sound of Killua's heavy breathing.

Gon began stroking Killua's hair in an attempt to calm down, and it seemed to work for both boys. Killua felt like he could just let Gon pet his hair all night, but he had drifted to sleep after only a few minutes. Gon smiled to himself and let his heavy eyelids fall.

"Goodnight, Killua." He whispered as he cuddled closer.

"Night, Gon." Killua whispered, barely awake.


	2. Sleepover x Fun!

Hisoka and Illumi sat side by side, Illumi completely still. Hisoka, however was a little more careless, occasionally shifting. It was obvious that the four boys were having too much fun to even notice, even if they let their aura out.

They were all having a pillow fight, which they were all taking a little too seriously. Leorio hurled a pillow at Killua, who dodged with millimeter precision. Killua sent a counterattack directly at Leorio, and he took a pillow straight to the face. Kurapika chuckled, but his smile was soon wiped off of his face when he got hit in the back of the head by Gon's pillow.

"How dare you?!" Kurapika yelled, throwing a pillow at Gon. Gon smiled and stuck his tongue out as he held a pillow in front of Kurapika's. Meanwhile, Killua took Gon's distraction as an opportunity to hit him in the back. He snuck behind Gon and threw a pillow, but he was much too late, as Gon ducked an ambush from Leorio, Killua and Kurapika.

"You should pay more attention to each of our presences!" Gon told Kurapika, rolling away from an attack from Leorio. Kurapika raised his arms in surrender and looked down. Everyone stopped throwing pillows and smiled. Everyone was out of breath and absolutely exhausted, but they were determined to have as much fun as possible.

"Let's do something a little calmer before we go to bed." Kurapika said, panting in between words. Everyone nodded in collective agreement. Each of them found a pillow from the floor and sat down, arranging themselves in a circle.

"What do you want to do?" Leorio asked. Killua fidgeted with the loose strap of his tank top that he had worn just for Gon's enjoyment. He was also wearing form fitting shorts, also just to bother Gon, but the boy didn't even seem to notice. Gon was wearing a pair of shorts and a white tee shirt. He was quite comfortable, unlike Killua, who could feel his more sensitive region crushed by his ridiculously tight shorts.

"I say we play truth or dare!" Gon exclaimed. Hisoka smiled at Illumi, who just ignored him. Illumi was focused completely and totally on his brother, internally cringing at how tasteless his choice of clothing was. He knew that it was for Gon, and that made him feel an even deeper internal hatred for the boy.

"Sounds fun!" Killua was beaming, but there was a tone of discomfort in his voice, and it was probably the shorts. Hisoka stared fondly at Killua's ass, which prompted Illumi to slap him without even looking. Hisoka put a hand on his cheek, which was stinging horribly, and that made Illumi smile.   


* * *

"Okay, Kurapika, truth or dare?" Gon asked, sitting cross legged, holding onto his little feet. He rocked forward, a ridiculous smile on his face. Kurapika hummed for a moment before responding.  


"Well, I guess I've only said truth tonight, so how about dare?" Kurapika smiled and yawned. He covered his mouth politely as he yawned, which Leorio found just a little adorable.  


Killua leaned in to whisper into Gon's ear. He said something, and Gon nodded knowingly. His smile turned to one of deviance. Kurapika sighed. He knew what the boys were up to.   


"Kiss Leorio." Gon said, pointing at both Kurapika and Leorio. Killua smiled, but Kurapika and Leorio were blushing profusely. They awkwardly stared at each other, before Leorio put a hand on Kurapika's waist. Kurapika looked down and then back up at Leorio.   


"Come on, you can do it." Leorio encouraged Kurapika. The blonde boy wrapped his arms around Leorio's neck and leaned closer. Leorio closed his eyes, and Kurapika did the same. Leorio used his other hand to put in Kurapika's hair.  


"Man, you guys look like a married couple." Killua said, smiling at Gon. They both looked almost as if they were cheering them on, and that's how they felt.  


Leorio ignored the boys, and he just leaned in even closer. For a moment, him and Kurapika's lips met. Leorio trapped the Kurta's bottom lip in between both of his and opened his mouth. Both men felt absolutely amazing, and they could have stayed like that forever. Suddenly, Kurapika retracted, blushing profusely. Leorio put a hand over his mouth and looked away.

Gon chuckled as Kurapika blushed and refused to look at anyone. Leorio did the same, both men absolutely mortified. They weren't ready to admit that they enjoyed it, not to Killua and Gon, and especially not to each other.  


  



	3. High x School x Is x Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love me a good school au... But this isn't good.

Gon had always done a pretty good job of avoiding the seniors, but ever since he and Killua started going out it became increasingly difficult. One of the most popular seniors happened to be Illumi Zoldyck: Older brother of Killua Zoldyck. His best friend happened to be another popular kid: Hisoka Morou. Ever since then, it seemed like they were always dealing with seniors.

* * *

Two seniors approached Gon and Killua, and they immediately tried to get away. However, the halls were way too crowded

"Killu! How have you been, brother?" Illumi asked, kneeling on the floor. He wrapped his long arms around Killua's shoulders and gave him a squeeze. Killua blushed and tried to squirm away. Illumi let go and stood up, smiling brightly at Killua, until he noticed Gon standing next to him.

"Hey, Illu-Nii, meet Gon. I believe I've already introduced you two. He... He's my... Well, we're... Umm..." Killua stumbled over his words. Illumi only stared at him with a blank look, waiting for him to get his sentence out. Illumi was never one to assume, unless he knew something was certain, so he simply waited until the statement was completed.

"Boyfriend. Killua and I are together now." Gon said simply. Illumi looked at Gon, then at Killua. The man standing next to Illumi chuckled and fluffed Gon's hair. _Fuck, that guy._ Killua had never liked Hisoka, and he knew Hisoka didn't like him. However, he did take quite the liking to Gon.

"I always thought you were gay..." Illumi said, straightening out his tie. Killua stared at Illumi with the intensity only a Zoldyck could possess. Hisoka started laughing and put a hand on Gon's shoulder. 

"Stop touching Gon or I'll beat the shit out of you." Killua looked over at Hisoka, who just continued laughing. Killua landed a punch to Hisoka's stomach, and he only stood there, completely unaffected. Killua spat at Hisoka's feet and backed off. The boy realized he had no chance against Hisoka, and just took Gon's hand.

They started walking away, but Illumi took hold of Killua's shoulder, preventing him from moving forward. "It's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation, you know." Illumi said tonelessly and forced Killua and Gon to look at them. "I was going to introduce you properly to Hisoka."

"Fine. Introduce Hisoka." Killua sighed. Illumi smiled and put an arm around Hisoka's waist, pulling him closer.

"Well, this is Hisoka, as you already know. Captain of the football team, and as of today, my official boyfriend." Illumi said, placing a kiss on Hisoka's cheek.

"Illumi, do you realize how much you'll get picked on if you're so open about being together?" Killua asked, not in anyway phased by Illumi's statement. It was easy to tell him and Hisoka were pretty close before, especially when they were so loud about it. Killua was still mortified by some of the things he had heard from Illumi's room...

"I don't care about anyone other than my baby." Hisoka replied, kissing Illumi on the cheek. Killua shoved a finger down his throat in a gesture of disgust and looked at Gon, who was just smiling awkwardly.

"If you love my brother so much, stop picking on my boyfriend." Killua said, grabbing onto Gon's jacket.

"Ah, but he's so cute~" Hisoka replied. He quickly looked over at Illumi and pulled strands of hair from his neck. He kissed the flesh, and Illumi made a gentle moaning sound. "But you're much better, babe." Hisoka purred. 

"Can we go now?" Gon asked Killua, not even meaning to sound rude. He was just really tired of watching Hisoka and Illumi make out. Killua nodded and took his hand. They walked away, as Hisoka and Illumi were much too distracted with each other to even care.

Gon glanced back at the two men as they were walking away, which, as he had assumed, they were making out. _Ew._


	4. First x Day x Of x School

Killua took in the the appearance of the school. It was certainly large, definitely nowhere near as large as his house, however. It wasn't like he cared. He knew he would hate the school, and he hated home. There was really nowhere for him... There was nobody whom he loved, so it all seemed a little pointless to him.

"Hey!" A boy ran up behind Killua and put a hand on his shoulder. Killua suddenly jerked his head in the direction of the boy's voice. _Who is that and why does he seem so familiar with me?_ The boy was... Well, he was cute. He was really cute. Killua was already strangely endeared by that mess of black hair, still wet from a shower, lying everywhere around his face. Killua found himself almost unable to look away from those innocent brown eyes.

"Oh... Uh... Hi." Killua blushed, breaking eye contact. The boy smiled at him, making Killua blush even more. There was something about that boy that was so likable. _Not good, you have to be coy._ Killua swallowed and returned the boy's smile.

"I'm Gon! What's your name?" The boy asked, holding out his hand. Killua took his hand and they shook. Gon's grip was firm, but not in anyway uncomfortable. It was pleasant. Gon let go of Killua's hand and gave him the brightest smile Killua had ever seen.

"I'm Killua." Killua scratched his head, attempting to remain coy. His heart was beating faster than normal, but he tried to just smile like normal. "It's nice to meet, you, Gon." Killua responded.

"It's wonderful to meet you, too." Gon put his other hand on Killua's shoulder. "Hey, what's your first period class?" He asked. Killua thought for a moment, as he had already forgotten. He realized at this rate, he was going to be late, so he decided to start walking, and gestured for Gon to do the same.

"I think I have English first. What about you?" Killua suddenly remembered. Gon's face brightened up even more than before, which Killua wasn't even sure was possible. The boy pulled a rolled up class schedule and showed it to him. His schedule was pretty similar to Killua's, with only four classes different.

"Can I hold your hand?" Gon asked, holding his hand out. Killua blushed and took Gon's hand. _Maybe school won't be so bad after all._ He was right.


	5. You're x My x First x Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little LeoPika smut, enjoy, my fellow jelly beans!
> 
> Or don't enjoy. That's also okay.

Kurapika tried his best to ignore the knocking at his window. However, that seemed to be a very useless task, as after only a few minutes he got out of bed and opened up the window. Leorio smiled at him and clambered in through the window very clumsily. Kurapika smiled as Leorio tripped over the window and fell to his face on the carpet.

"You know I live alone. You can go in through the front door, and you'll look less suspicious..." Kurapika yawned and covered his mouth. Leorio chuckled as he stood himself back up.

"That might be a better idea. Well, anyways, I missed you. You never even call. Just because we won't be in school together anymore doesn't mean you can just abandon me." Leorio wrapped his arms around Kurapika's feminine waist and pulled him close. Kurapika smiled and nuzzled his face into Leorio's jacket. Their height difference made things a little awkward, but neither truly cared.

"I was just waiting until my next paycheck to pay off my phone bill. I'm sorry." Kurapika giggled and grabbed tightly onto Leorio's jacket. The taller man nodded his head in understanding and held onto Kurapika even tighter.

"It's just fine, Babe. Just drop by my place more often. You know, when you get the chance." Leorio couldn't help but feel a warm rush in his chest as Kurapika held onto him. He wanted to act like it didn't bother him, but _fuck_ , it was hard. A stupid grin was spreading across his face, and he could do nothing to stop it.

Leorio released Kurapika and the blonde boy did the same. They took a step back to get a clear look at each other. Leorio was in his suit, as always, and Kurapika was wearing sweatpants and a baggy tee shirt lent to him by Leorio back in their second year of high school.

Leorio could barely believe that they were already graduating. Kurapika still looked like a child, yet he was graduating high school. And, even weirder, Leorio was his first partner. He was so cute and sweet, Leorio didn't know how he didn't have a ton of girlfriends, or even boyfriends.

"Hey, Leorio, I have a gift for you. I thought since we we're graduating and all, I could do a little something special for you." Kurapika pulled Leorio's tie, forcing him to lean over. Leorio's face was at eye level, and Kurapika leaned closer, tilting his head to the right slightly. He closed his eyes and lightly puckered his lips. Leorio took the hint and did the same. Kurapika gently pressed his lips against Leorio's. Kurapika could feel electricity course through his lips and into his body.

Leorio put a hand on the small of Kurapika's back and pulled him in close. Kurapika wrapped his arms around Leorio's neck, forcing his back to bend in an awkward angle. Leorio didn't care, and just allowed Kurapika to do whatever he wanted. It was obviously his first kiss, and Leorio wasn't prepared to end it because of his own discomfort.

Kurapika broke away, opening his eyes gently to look at the blushing Leorio. He smiled as Leorio opened his eyes to see one of the cutest damn things he had ever seen. Kurapika stared at Leorio through half lidded eyes, blushing profusely. It was obvious that he had something on his mind, and he nearly pounced on Leorio. Leorio stumbled back, and grabbed onto him.

"That was my first kiss." Kurapika said with a tone that was a beautiful mix of innocence and arousal. "Here, get on my bed." Kurapika said simply.

Leorio did as he was said and sat himself on the edge of Kurapika's bed. Kurapika pulled his shirt off of his body and threw it on the floor. Both him and Leorio blushed and tried not to make eye contact. The smaller of the men walked closer to Leorio and grabbed his right wrist.

"Have you ever done this before?" Kurapika asked, pressing Leorio's hand to his chest. Leorio's breathing was much heavier than before, and he had to think over Kurapika's question for a moment, even though he knew the answer.

"No. I'm assuming you haven't either?" Leorio said, his fingertips making contact with Kurapika's nipples. He held his breath for a moment as Kurapika let out a soft moan.

"Yeah, you'll by my first." Leorio used his free hand to take off his jacket and threw it to the floor. He pulled Kurapika onto his lap and grabbed his waist. Kurapika smiled and leaned in to kiss Leorio on the neck. He trailed his kisses down Leorio's neck and ran his tongue up his neck.

"I want it to be you, and I've always wanted it to be you." Kurapika nuzzled his face into Leorio's neck and began sucking on the junction between his shoulder and neck. Leorio's heart thumped in his chest, and he couldn't stop the blush from spreading across his cheeks.

"Stop teasing me, you beautiful bastard." Leorio said and began to unbutton his shirt. He pulled the shirt from out of his pants and threw it off to the side, not caring where it landed. He placed a kiss on Kurapika's lips and pulled away almost immediately. He could feel himself getting hard already, and felt absolutely humiliated. _I mean, we are about to have sex, it's not like getting an erection should be weird._

Kurapika giggled and rubbed his ass against Leorio's clothed erection. Leorio let out a little moan as Kurapika continued to tease him. Both men moaned together, Leorio felt as if he could climax right then just from Kurapika's teasing, but he knew he had to hold on a little longer.

Leorio reached down to unbutton his pants and pulled his cock from his boxers. Kurapika stroked the shaft, blushing bright red. He let out a small sound as if he was trying to speak, but couldn't get any words out. Leorio smiled at him and blushed an even brighter red.

Sweat beaded on Leorio's forehead, and he wiped it all away. Kurapika placed a kiss on Leorio's neck as he continued to stroke his boyfriend's length. Kurapika dismounted Leorio and stood in front of him. He shimmied out of his pants. They fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them awkwardly.

Kurapika looked away, but Leorio couldn't help but stare at Kurapika's gorgeous body. He was small and slender, and everything about him was feminine. Kurapika looked like a woman, aside from his erection. He palmed at his cock, trying to satiate himself for a little.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Leorio asked awkwardly, trying to take his pants off as well. They were both left completely undressed, awkwardly staring at each other. Kurapika tried to tell Leorio what he wanted, but he had a hard time speaking properly.

"Whatever you want... I don't know about these things." Kurapika's eyes darted all around the room at everything but Leorio. "Just take me now, I'm getting impatient." Kurapika rubbed his trembling thighs together and let out a shaky breath. Leorio stared wide eyed at Kurapika. It was so sexy to hear him beg, Leorio could hardly bare it. He grabbed onto Kurapika's waist and pulled him onto his lap again. 

"If you keep talking to me like that, I might lose my self control." Leorio purred in the blonde's ear as he inserted a finger inside of him. Kurapika gasped and nuzzled his face into Leorio's shoulder. Leorio pushed his fingers in deep, curling his finger, trying to find Kurapika's sweet spot. The boy moaned gently and bit Leorio's shoulder.

"Ah! Leorio!" Kurapika yelled loud enough for the other people in the apartment complex to hear. Leorio inserted another finger very slowly and began scissoring them lightly. He curled both of them against Kurapika's prostate and kissed him on the lips. He forced Kurapika's mouth open. Leorio slid his tongue over Kurapika's, and the boy moaned into his mouth. 

Kurapika began riding on Leorio's fingers, and all Leorio had to do was scissor his fingers back and forth. Leorio was growing more impatient by the second, but he was determined to make him and Kurapika's first time together as amazing as possible. Kurapika's ass began to stretch out almost enough to take Leorio's length.

They broke the kiss and just looked at each other for a moment. Kurapika was panting for breath and he stared at Leorio through half lidded eyes. Leorio grunted and pulled his fingers out of Kurapika's ass. He positioned Kurapika's entrance over his erect cock and pushed him down as gently as possible.

Kurapika bit his lip as Leorio was pushed inside of him. He was doing his best not to scream out, as not to disturb his neighbors. Leorio, however, did not care. He was loudly moaning and panting as he was being pushed deeper and deeper into Kurapika.

"Leorio... Please hurry up." Kurapika whimpered. Leorio moaned, pulling Kurapika even closer. "I feel like I'm already gonna cum." Kurapika giggled, pushing himself down even further on Leorio's cock. He rolled his hips, making both men moan. Kurapika bottomed out on Leorio, and gasped loudly. 

The blonde boy threw his head back, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. A string of saliva was dribbling out of his mouth, and down his chin. Leorio took Kurapika's exposed neck to his advantage and licked at the sensitive flesh. Kurapika made small gargling noises from the back of his throat and threw his head to one side, then the other.

"L... Leorio... I don't think I can last any longer." Kurapika whimpered. Leorio clenched his teeth together and held onto Kurapika. He knew he wouldn't last long, especially not his first time, but it was so much better than he could ever expect.

Kurapika began bouncing on Leorio's cock, constantly hitting his prostate until he could no longer take it. "Leorio, I... I'm gonna cum!" Kurapika whimpered. His cock twitched and he came in spurts all over him and Leorio's chest. The black haired man's fingers tightened on Kurapika's waist to an almost bruising grip.

Kurapika could practically see stars, and he closed his eyes. His thoughts were cloudy, and he felt absolutely wonderful. "L... Leorio." The boy panted.

"Kurapika!" Leorio grunted as he released inside of Kurapika. He threw his head back and moaned as spurts of cum filled up Kurapika. The boy dismounted Leorio, the white substance dripping out of him. Leorio had to admire the sight of Kurapika, filled with his fluids.

* * *

"Hey," Leorio began walking down the hall, almost out of the door before Kurapika grabbed onto Leorio's jacket and pulled it. Leorio looked back at Kurapika and smiled sleepily. "Can you spend the night? I still have some of your clothes, and we can go to the graduation together tomorrow." He asked, looking up at Leorio through his eyelashes.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Leorio responded, still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, it's in the AM hours and I'm just sitting here writing this because I feel like I need to.


	7. Could x I x Have x Your x Number?

Hisoka was new, however, you would never know that just from watching him. He fit in immediately, becoming the junior coach of the football team, growing in popularity ever since he began attending the school. He was extremely elusive, and nobody but Illumi knew anything about him, but they all still loved him.

This year was different. The new freshman class had come to the school, and Hisoka had already found his prey. Before, he had his eyes set on Illumi, but this boy was much better than anybody he had ever encountered.

* * *

"Hisoka, are you really going to just watch that boy all day?" Illumi asked, resting his arm on Hisoka's shoulder and lying his head on top of that arm. The redhead chuckled and wrapped an arm around Illumi's waist. Hisoka watched Gon eat his lunch, conversing with a white haired boy.

"Yep, that's the plan~" Hisoka replied in a husky voice. Illumi nuzzled his nose against Hisoka's neck and sighed.

"Why don't you pay more attention to me?" Illumi asked, needy as ever. "It's not like I need it, though." The black haired boy suddenly added, attempting to act nonchalant. Hisoka chuckled absently as he continued to watch Gon with cloudy eyes. 

Hisoka could catch bits of Gon and the other boy's conversation, which was not really that interesting. Their conversation hopscotched between food, schoolyard fights, middle school and other uninteresting things. Hisoka stood up, threw Illumi off of him, and made his way over to the nearly empty table with Gon and the boy.

The boys could feel an intimidating set of eyes on their backs, and they didn't dare turn around. They could sense the presence of someone scary as hell, and were not ready to look at them. Hisoka caught onto their little charade, and he tapped on Gon's shoulder.

"Y... Yes?" The boy shuddered, and he turned around to make eye contact with the man behind him. "Is there something you need?" Hisoka chuckled and tightened the hand on Gon's shoulder. The boy was intimidated, to say the least, but he was determined to keep his ground against the redhead.

Hisoka gave Gon his most (what he perceived as) charming smile, and asked. "Could I have your phone number?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES  
> (and so is Audri. Can't forget about her.)  
> Love, Lili

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you can't tell, I don't write many fluffs, but I will try my best to write more! 
> 
> If you have anything you want me to write, whether it be a lemon, a fluff or anything in between, please tell me! Please, I don't really have many ideas.


End file.
